


If At First You Don't Succeed

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Challenge, inception100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge #1:  First Impressions</p>
    </blockquote>





	If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #1: First Impressions

  
If he’s being honest, he thinks Arthur is a bit of a stick in the mud. He’s smart and tough, there’s no doubt about it, but he seems so humourless, like he can’t spare a smile or a laugh.

Eames likes a challenge.

He takes it upon himself to poke and prod, see what it is that finally flips Arthur’s switch. In the process, Eames realizes he quite enjoys when Arthur rolls his eyes, retorts sarcastically; smirks to himself.

It means, ‘Mission Accomplished.’

Eames is nothing, if not a perfectionist.

  



End file.
